Angel/Gallery
Images of Angel from the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Animation vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h23m57s54.png|Lilo accidentally bumping into Angel vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h21m35s174.png|Angel growling at Lilo vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h20m30s36.png|Angel trying to hie in an alley Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h31m24s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m10s59.png|Stitch meeting Angel Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m29s227.png|Angel licking Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h36m34s41.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h19m02s184.png|Angel intrigued by Stitch's way of picking his nose vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h18m40s216.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h18m46s22.png|Stitch hugging Angel vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h18m32s140.png|Stitch and Angel during Pleakley's filming vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h24m28s118.png|Angel turning Jumba evil vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h24m44s22.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h24m55s121.png|Angel about to hug Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h40m28s24.png|Angel with Jumba vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h40m35s156.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h25m09s14.png|Jumba allowing Angel to steal documents from his computer vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h24m41s83.png|Angel charming Stitch vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m05s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m19s187.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h28m09s139.png|Angel reporting to Gantu Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m36s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h25m44s204.png|Angel with Reuben vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h28m26s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h30m20s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h30m31s7.png|Stitch proposing to Angel vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h28m42s62.png|Angel trying to turn Stitch evil Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h43m45s10.png|Angel confused as to why her siren song had no effect on Stitch vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h29m08s76.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h29m17s192.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h31m57s62.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h18m43s252.png|Angel about to turn Slushy evil Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h18m25s622.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h27m08s27.png|Angel singing her song Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h47m14s123.png|Slushy turned evil by Angel Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h47m45s169.png|Stitch trying to impress Angel Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h48m31s132.png|Angel turning Kixx evil Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h48m13s219.png|Angel turning Richter evil vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h32m44s165.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h33m08s192.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h39m12s165.png Angel and Stitch.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h01m10s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-17h33m44s113.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h47m52s238.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-17h34m01s15.png|Angel singing her song backwards vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h48m44s237.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h52m43s81.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h53m31s35.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h53m41s136.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h53m46s201.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h22m56s127.png|Stitch trying to protect Angel Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h43m25s85.png|Angel captured by Gantu Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png|Angel in Lilo's dream in "Remmy" ExperimentsLine.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h42m55s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h31m00s149.png|Angel growling Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h48m41s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h18m51s6.png|Angel being tricked by Reuben Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h19m11s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h49m39s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-20h20m11s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h28m01s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h23m42s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h55m45s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h03m46s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h34m16s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m36s91.png|Angel is touched after hearing Stitch confess his love for her 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-08_at_8_03_31_PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h36m59s59.png|Angel breaking free of her container Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h37m29s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h27m12s30.png|Angel hugging Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-22-12h32m45s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h15m25s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-14h41m41s10.png|Stitch and Angel at the end of "Snafu" vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m17s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h58m20s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h13m18s64.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h19m14s171.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h08m17s237.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h29m34s164.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h10m44s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h44m57s84.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-18h46m49s251.png 624anime.png|Angel in Stitch! anime Angel wedding.jpg|Angel in a wedding dress Angel&Stitch Anime.png angel_and_stitch_kwaaii_by_stitchvspikachu.jpg Angel_and_Stitch_Vector_Wall_by_Ruh.jpg AngelStitch.png Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174816-491-277_large.jpg Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174825-639-355_large.jpg Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174829-480-360_large.png.jpg Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174818-492-278.jpg Stitch-and-Angel-stitch-x-angel-.jpg 1000px-Stitch-Angel-stitch-the-anime-series-29174823-1280-702.jpg Stitch angel sparky felix.jpg Stitch_627_and_angel.jpg experiment-624-angel-41162.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Angel.jpg stitchandangel.jpg stitchangel.jpg tumblr_lgla7fAk5x1qdrvhe.jpg Angel-lilo-and-stitch-8604403-473-500.jpg 0862_lilo_s.jpg panes94.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-01.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-03.jpg ScreenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-58.jpg Merchandise HKDL mystery car tin collection angel disney pin.jpeg Disney Pin HKDL 2008 3rd Anniversary - Cheering Angel.jpg Disney Pin-DSF- Valentine's Day 2011 - Angel-Le 300.JPG Happy Easter 2009 - Stitch and Angel.jpg SHARING SPAGHETTI - STITCH AND ANGEL.jpg mall_angel_072406.jpg EXCLUSIVE-EUROPE-STITCH-ANGEL-LE-350-DISNEY-PIN-VALENTINE-RETIRED-2012-NEW.JPG Disney Hong Kong Disneyland (Lilo) Stitch & Angel (Glows in Dark) 2011 HKDL Pin.JPG Disney Stitch in Love - Cherishes Angel HKDL Heart Shaped Free-D Pin.JPG ANGEL CHRISTMAS PIN DOLL PARTY PIN TRADING EVENT DLP LE 400 DISNEY Land PARIS.JPG Angel Ariel.jpeg DLP - Angel.jpeg HKDL Angel Rainbow Spinner pin.jpeg JDS - Valentine's Day 'Big Love' 2008 - Stitch and Angel.jpeg HKDL Pin Trading Fun Day Invitation Card Pin - Stitch, Angel, Scrump.jpeg HKDL - Stitch & Angel in a Space Cruiser.jpeg pin64016.jpeg DLP_-_Angel_Mug.jpeg Tokyo Disney Sea (TDS) 2012 Halloween Game pin - Angel.jpeg DLP - Train Car - Angel.jpeg HKDL - Soda Can - Mystery Tin Collection - 5 Pin Set (Angel Only).jpeg HKDL - Chinese Surname - Wong (Angel.jpeg DLP - Gourmet Pin Trading Event - Stitch & Angel Blue Lagoon - Jumbo.jpeg 600-1308592988.jpg 3142796011_9e20a349a3_z.jpg 3734955196_959166e9b2_z.jpg 41i2yha7dVL._SL500_AA300_.jpg 02549.jpg AAAADGXl5UUAAAAAAPs5pQ.jpg Cupcakes Angel.jpeg angel-lilo-blog-picture1.jpg angelstitchmini.jpg IMG_2311-550x.jpg Peluche-Lilo Et Stitch-Stitch angel Noel rose.jpg DLP - Pin Trading Night - Angel.jpeg Stitch's Sunrise - Angel, Stitch & Scrump Doll.jpeg Stitch's Sunrise - Image on back of Stitch.jpeg Stitch's Sunrise - Image on back of Angel 2.jpeg Stitch's Sunrise - Stitch and Angel with Heart Image.jpeg LE 100 Disney Pin✿Lilo & Stitch✿Angel✿Hawaii✿Car Parade✿Train✿Romance✿HTF✿.JPG DLP - Stitch Experiments Series - Angel.jpeg Tokyo DisneySea - 2009 Autumn Game Prize Angel Masquerade.jpeg Tokyo DisneySea - Game Prize Angel Sailing.jpeg JDS - STITCH'S Ohana Village (Stitch and Angel).jpeg TDS Game Prize - Caravan Carousel (Arabian Angel).jpeg DLRP - Valentine's Day 2009 - Stitch & Angel.jpeg JDS - Graduation 2009 (Stitch and Angel).jpeg JDS - Hinamatsuri 2009 - Stitch and Angel.jpeg Romantic series - Stitch cherishes Angel.jpeg Miscellaenous 5303996541 bc522d28c1.jpg tumblr_lvaxguwPRc1qg26fgo1_500.jpg (2)angel...png angel_624_wallpaper_by_crazywackybonkerz-d3fdcgp.png.jpg angelbio.jpg (2)angel.jpg Category:Character galleries